FemShep spanking Miranda
by gamerman1902
Summary: Miranda Lawson receives an extremely hard spanking.


Femshep went up to her cabin and took off her armor. She took a shower after many hous of battle alongside Garrus and Thane. Finally she put on her clothes and took a trip to Floor 3 to congratulate Thane and Garrus on their bravery in combat. Then she spotted Miranda. "Miranda has been bratty and naughty. Hacking private records, insulting crew, questioning orders and causing trouble with Jack. Oh she is just begging for punishment" Shepard thought to herself. Sheperd was about to give it to her. She went into Miranda's office and the door closed behind her. "Something I can do for you Commander" Miranda asked. Shepard sat and said "Yes you can get over my lap naughty girl" Shepard ordered. "I beg your pardon" Miranda asked. "You heard me very well little girl" Shepard said. "You are not my mother" Miranda exclaimed. "Well if you had a mother I'm sure you would get many spankings" Shepard exclaimed grabbing Miranda and pulling her over her knee. Shepard was swift with tying Miranda's hand with nearby duct tape. Miranda struggled and squrirmed over Shepard's lap to no avail. Shepard had plenty of practice spanking naughty girls with Ashley. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! Miranda's cute perfect little bubble butt bounced up and down. Her super tight outfit did not protect her at all. SLAP after Slap just made her butt bounce uncontrollably. SMACK! Jiggle. Shepard unzipped Miranda's outfit stripping her to her boots bra and panties. Every smack and jiggle was visible now. Shepard pulled Mirand'a panties up in a super wedgie. The struggling girl grinded and squealed over Shepard's lap. Shepard's smacks were relentless as Miranda wriggled and tried to break free. The wedgie was so far up Miranda felt as if her undies were inside her body completely. Shepard shoved her hand up Miranda's ass finding her panties while spanking her at the same time. Miranda's panties got pulled down and a hard smack on Miranda's sit spot made the girl yelp. Ten more smacks on her sit spots and Miranda was crying. Shepard lifted up Miranda stood up and put one foot on a chair and bent her knee. She pulled a sobbing Miranda over it as the Cerberus operative was dangling over it in the air, her exceptional ass a perfect target. Shepard grabbed the hairbrush and delivered 30 more smacks to Miranda's ass. It jiggled up and down and Miranda was bawling like a baby. The belt followed issuing 20 more smacks. It seared through her skin turning her silky white ass dark red. The smacks were visible through all the previous damage decended upon Miranda's ass. Shepard grabbed some ass cream and applied it slowly caressing and erotically rubbing Miranda's cute ass. She couldn't resist squeezing it and pinching it. She even shoved her finger in Miranda's ass and moved it around and gave her much pleasure. So much Miranda climaxed. You have to admit you would have done the same thing. Miranda moaned and relaxed over Shepard's knee ass she had her butt massaged. "Oh Commandeer you might need a spanking" Miranda said naughtily. "Just remember you are over my knee little girl" Shepard replied smacking Miranda's bare bottom 5 more times. With that she got up and threw the naked Cerberus operative over her shoulder. Shepard undid Miranda's bra so she was just in her boots. "Commander where are we going" Miranda asked. "You'll see" Shepard said carrying Miranda to the elevator. When they got up to her cabin Shepard threw Miranda on the bed and got out her strapon. she spread Miranda's legs and jammed it in her hole. She thrusted it in and they were having doggy-style sex. Shepard lifted Miranda up sat up and thrusted the operative up and down on the strapon. She took it out of Miranda's hole and Miranda simulated a blowjob on the strapon. Meanwhile Shepard stuffed a vibrator in her pussy. Miranda cummed many times. When it was over Miranda sat on Shepard's lap and leaned on the strong woman's shoulder. "That was amazing" Miranda said. "come here baby" Shepard said layind down and gently holding the woman against her shoulder. The two slept together naked and had many more nights like this.

THE END


End file.
